Supercell's Story
by SupercellTC
Summary: Supercell the Cat lives in a destroyed future. She did the same things everyday. Not until she meets a few friends that attempt to break her out of her shell. But if course there's a problem, a big one. Supercell despises a crystalline Fox: Portal the Vixen. Will they become friends, or well they continue fighting? Find out in this story. [Based off Sonic 06 timeline.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Time for a new story. Totally different from Irregular, but who cares? Anyways. It's based off of my first OC, Supercell. I already have her story on Pinterest, but that story kind of sucks... Ugh enough of my rambling. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series! Only some of the characters.**

I was born in a place where sunlight is rare. Food is scarce, children never see their families, and monsters lurk about, leaving nothing but ashes in their footsteps. I am one of those so called 'lucky' ones, because I have survived not one, but TWO of Iblis' attacks. The first one, is seared into my brain, which was so bad it makes me fight to get stronger, and at the same time, cry myself to sleep, not that I get much sleep anyways. The second one, I don't want to get in much detail either. Let's just say I failed to save someone. Someone that was surrounded by Iblis' monsters. Someone that- never mind.

I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Supercell the Cat, and I have the power to create and manipulate tornadoes, lightning, and hail storms, including supercell clouds, hence my name. I had a family, but I do not wish to speak about them.

Now my personality. I'm not one that takes jokes lightly, ESPECIALLY if it's about me. Two, introvert. That's all I'm saying. Three, I'm very serious, so much seriousness that you'd think I don't have a happy side. Which, dare I say, is kind of true.

Now, if you wish to continue reading my story, get ready, because this story may be different from others that you've heard. Now without further ado, I'm going to start.

I sat down on a rock. 8 years of survival, alone. 8 years of no family or friends. 8 years of eating something once a month. 8 years, September 15, my birthday, my 13th birthday is today. I now held a fruit. Yes, an actual fruit! People call it a cantaloupe, but I don't care. As long as it's edible, I'm good. I brought out my knife from my belt slip and cut the fruit half.

"Oh my gosh. It's still fresh!" I whispered. I cut it in eighths and put seven slices in my bag, keep one out for me to eat. I made a dust devil and floated in it, taking small bites of the cantaloupe. One thing I learned in all 13 years of my life, is to keep moving. Which also means, don't stay in one spot longer than a day.

Once I finished my cantaloupe, I landed back on the ground and threw the shell in the lava below. I created the dust devil again and flew over the gap, in which lava was below.

 _Same thing, different day_ , I thought.

But I wouldn't have said that if I noticed eyes watching me.

First chapter of Supercell's story! Hope you lovely people will enjoy it, along with my other story. Please drop a review and I'll have the next chapter by November 25. Thank you and have a fantastic rest of your day!


	2. A Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Get off my back law people.

* * *

As I floated along the burning buildings, I heard a scream. I immediately stopped. I made my dust devil fly higher, and looked around. After 5 seconds of looking, I saw a hedgehog, female, being attacked by an Iblis Golem. She was desperately pelting it with rocks, hoping to dent it or something, however, it was a futile plan. The Golem was unfazed and started to approach her quicker, raising his rock fist.

"Not if I can help it." I said to myself. I flew to a rock and pelted the Golem with a chunk of hail, and it slapped it across its face. I usually did this just to get the target focused on me and me only. This was no different. Both the hedgehog and Golem paused to look at me. The Golem roared in anger and advanced toward me. I leaped into the air and grabbed my knife from my belt pocket, and practically decapitated the monster. Who am I kidding, I made the blade myself. But, that's a story for another time.

The hedgehog was dumbfounded by the quickness of my attack, that or she didn't expect to see another living thing right in front of her. She didn't look as bad as I did when it came to clothing. She had a black t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. She was a brown colored hedgehog, and had her spines in a ponytail. Whereas I, had a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and socks on my feet. My hair, too, is a mess. Let's just say it looked like I hadn't bathed in years (which, sadly, was true). Gashes, cuts, and bruises were everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE.

I walked over to her and offered to help her up. She hesitantly accepted and stood up.

"Thank you. I thought I was a sitting duck for a second." She said.

I waved my hand, "It's alright. Everyone feels like that." I said bluntly. I opened my bag and brought out one slice of the cantaloupe, "Here. You need something. And that something is an edible thing," I formed a hail stone, about the size of a softball, "and some water." I finished and handed the things to her. She looked like she was about to cry, and if she did, it would be of joy.

"Oh my gosh… thank you so much!" She exclaimed then looked at me, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sphinx the Hedgehog." She then extended her hand.

I shook it, "I'm Supercell the Cat." After we became acquainted, I heard a roar in the distance.

"What was that…?" Sphinx asked, her ears flattening.

"Iblis… We need to move." I said.

"Follow me!" Sphinx said, before running in the opposite direction, in which I followed.

* * *

We arrived at the opening of a skyscrapers' attic, which was camouflaged with obsidian rocks and burnt boxes. After Sphinx moved the objects, we entered into her "house".

It was one room. It had a box as a table, 4 sleeping bags (I still wonder how she managed to get them), and a soccer ball. There were no windows, and the whole room was about the size of a middle school classroom. I also saw three hedgehogs, two adults, one child, who looked around seven.

"Sphinx you're back!" One hedgehog, the mother, exclaimed.

Sphinx nodded, "Yep. Brought a new friend here too." She said, gesturing to me.

I forced a grin, "Hello there, I'm Supercell." I greeted.

The small hedgehog ran up to me, "That's a cool name!" She said, grinning, "I'm Lindsay!" she said, smiling and shook my hand.

Lindsay had a very cherubic face and voice. She looked so innocent that my lips were quivering slightly. Why are children brought to this hell? Why did this happen in the first place? I sighed, forcing another smile, I looked at Lindsay, and squatted to her level.

"How old are you, darling?" I asked, still forming a smile.

"I'm almost 7! So I'm this much!" She exclaimed, holding up six fingers.

I kept my confusion to myself. I looked at the amount of fingers she held up, and tried to decipher what number it was. To be completely honest, I've never learned math. Neither have my brothers or parents. Well my mom couldn't do it anyways because… well… she was both mute and blind. I do not wish to go further.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "You're going to be strong, aren't you?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah! Then I'll take down the lava monster myself!" she finished, smiling.

I smile, "I'll help you with that." I said.

Lindsay nodded and smiled. I turned my attention back to Sphinx.

"I have to go." I said sternly. Sphinx tilted her head.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to stay with us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'd rather not. I've learned to not stay in one place for too long." I said.

"How'd you learn that?" Lindsay asked, looking up at me.

I hesitated, "Well… uh… My family passed… away…" I said, putting my hands behind my back and mumbling the last word. Sphinx's family did a double take. Lindsay looked close to tears. I guess she knew what that meant. She hugged me and looked up at me, small tears ruining down her face.

"We could be your new family."

* * *

5 months. That's how long I lived with Sphinx's family. I loved them like family, and they loved me like family. Lindsay actually began to teach me to read and write. My handwriting was sloppy, but legible. And, it turns out I have Dyslexia, so that's fantastic. The small hedgehog also taught me some math. So far, I only know addition and subtraction, but it's better than nothing.

To Sphinx and Lindsay, I was like a sister to them. I also taught Sphinx how to fight and dodge efficiently, and to test her skills, we'd spar each other. She was a fantastic dodger, but lacked self confidence. Because of this, she didn't have powerful punches. I couldn't blame her. I was the same way back when my brother, Jas-… my brother would teach me to fight.

Today, we were searching for food. Sphinx and I gathered only one turkey. Apparently it was from somewhere called "Fry's".

"Sounds like potatoes." Sphinx said, chuckling. I smiled.

"I'm just surprised it's still here. Usually, stuff this good would fall in the lava." I said, putting the turkey in my bag. Sphinx shrugged and giggled.

"Let's go before the creatures find us. Don't wanna be their turkey." She said. I nodded and we walked back.

As we walked back to her house, I heard roaring and froze. Iblis.

"Crud… He found us…" I mumbled. I turned to Sphinx, "He found your home!" I yelled and started running. Sphinx yelped and followed suite.

We reached a pile of ash of what used to be Sphinx's home. I didn't see Lindsay or Sphinx's parents. All I saw was Iblis rising from a lake of lava. I froze and glared, tears forming in my eyes. He killed them. HE KILLED THEM. I formed an F1 tornado and flung it at Iblis. It tore off one of his arms, and he went in for a counter, but, not at me.

At Sphinx.

* * *

Hallelujah! Finished! I really hope y'all liked this chapter and I also hope this'll satisfy those who have been waiting *cough* Portal on Pinterest *cough*. Anywho! Updates are going to be kind of slow. But I guarantee that the next chapter will come out somewhere around December. One more thing: Please review! I want to hone my writing skills to YOUR liking. Just a little review will help me a boatload!

Thank you and, have a fantastic rest of your day!


	3. Portal

**Well….. Christmas and the new year plummeted into my stomach like a stray soccer ball. Then I suddenly have an essay due in March, which has been eating my free time (and sanity) as if it was a buffet. I'm sorry for getting this out so late.**

 **SO! I would like to thank The Lunatic Author for reviewing the first chapter of my story. Thank you for your criticism and hopefully this chapter will be a little better.**

 **Anyways, enough of my fluff, Enjoy!**

* * *

I was glued to my spot. I was mentally shocked as Iblis' arm came towering down over Sphinx. Her gasp brought me back to the world. I started sprinting to her, determined to get her out of there.

 _No. I can't lose another. I can't. I can't. I can't! I'm not desensitized to this. I'll never be. WHY CAN'T I GO FASTER?!_ , I thought. My tears began to fall swiftly down my cheeks, then regenerating, blurring my vision. But, I could clearly see that I was too late, as I no longer saw a blurred hedgehog in front of me.

I halted. She was gone. I fell to my knees, I wasn't crying anymore. However, storm clouds began to swirl around me, and lightning strikes were non-stop. Then another funnel formed at a skyscraper a few kilometers away. Another formed three blocks behind Iblis, startling it for a second. The last one formed above it, causing it to look up briefly, then turn its attention back to me. I stood up, and stared him down. Iblis seemed to back up a little, and I liked that show of fear.

I waved both of my hands in circles in the air. The four funnels began to grow in thickness, and touched the ground with a loud _boom!_ all at once. Iblis was trapped, and the only way it could escape is if he retreated back into the lava pool.

I closed my eyes and focused on the funnels. I knew they were all F5 tornados, because I made this multi-vortex, which is essentially a supercell storm that has the potential to create multiple funnels at once. Naturally, it's very rare. With me, however, these storms happen more often than they should. I sped up the process a little, then made all four F5 tornados stampede toward Iblis. It couldn't process what had just happened as it disintegrated back into the lava.

After I removed the tornados, I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up covered in debris and ash. I sat up and brushed myself off, blinking my eyes. I looked around, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"What happened…?" I said aloud, softly.

The building I was sitting down on was falling apart, piece by piece. I almost yelped when a boulder fell into the lava below. I stood up and walked carefully to a safe building that was right next to the one I was currently on. I eventually exited the burning building's roof and was now on top of another building. I sighed.

" _Once again, I can't help anyone…_ " I thought. I clenched my fists and kicked a rock. It flew far enough to smack someone upside the head, for I heard an OW! I paused. Surely there wasn't another person here, there couldn't be! I went closer to where the sound came from.

I turned a corner and saw a fox. Well, it looked like a female fox. She was mostly black and dark grey. Some parts of her arms had black and dark purple crystals coming out. The fox wore a black, sleeveless dress, and wore a small, colorful quarts necklace around her neck. She had black shoes that made it look like she was standing on her toes. Her hair was completely straight, mostly black, but had one blue streak across the left side of her hair. But, the most startling of all, her eyes were charcoal grey, which almost makes you want to turn and run. As if she was going to lash out and attack you at any moment. I took a step toward her, and she looked at me, no emotion was showing in her face.

"Who are you?" I asked, secretly hoping she wasn't an enemy. Plus, she looked extremely familiar. She seemed like she was about to answer, when a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" The figure, which looked like a hedgehog, screamed at me. It started to charge at me, but I ran behind a car that was a few meters away. I was scared out of my mind until the fox stopped the figure.

"STOP!" She exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her in a halting gesture.

The hedgehog stopped to look at her. I peeked out from behind the hood of the car, listening to the conversation.

"What're you doing father?! That citizen has done nothing wrong!" The Fox exclaimed, gesturing to me, I was still peeking.

"But she was approaching you, Portal! I thought she was going to harm you!" The hedgehog yelled angrily, with a glare as cold as ice.

After that, I didn't even know what they were saying. They were yelling back and forth in some language that I couldn't decipher. It was completely alien to me.

They stopped, and by the looks of it, the fox, or Portal, won the argument. She reached her crystalline hand out to me and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is my father." I accepted her help, then the hedgehog yelled at her again.

"Portal, go back home. NOW!" The hedgehog exclaimed. I flinched. Man, this guy has a voice, even without a mouth! Portal looked back at him, determination was gleaming in her eyes.

"Don't worry father, she is not dangerous." She reasoned. The hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Fine." He said, and disappeared instantly, or so we thought.

Portal looked back at me, "What're you doing here?" She asked, approaching me.

Each step she made allowed me to see her face a little more clearly. She definitely looked familiar.

"First off, I'm sorry for kicking that rock at your head. Second off, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, tilting my head and crossing my arms. Portal seemed to hesitate.

"Actually I should introduce myself. I'm Portal the Vixen. The hedgehog that was here that was just here was my father, Mephiles the hedgehog." She said, almost stretching the word hedgehog. Something was up…

I studied her a bit more, the things she said seemed familiar. Then it hit me.

Mephiles the so-called hedgehog. He had no mouth.

He was mostly black and grey, and had green eyes.

He didn't blink. Not even once.

When he chased me he said daughter.

Mephiles, Portal's father, was a Dark. And so was she. I kept my composure, I didn't want to believe it, but the more I studied her, the more it seemed true.

"You look familiar. Did I save you once?" I asked, holding my breath for an answer. She hesitated a lot. She was opening and closing her mouth multiple times. That's when I knew.

"Are you and your father the cause of this fu-" I was cut off.

* * *

I landed face first into asphalt ground with a loud _thump_. I sat up and rubbed my head. My vision was blurred and it was very dark where I was. I stood up and looked around, then I saw lights coming towards me.

" _Did I die?_ " I thought.

The lights kept coming forward, then blue and red lights were following the white light. I heard loud noses around me, and my vision started brightening. A car was coming straight toward me at very high speeds, and was followed by two black cars, that had the red and blue lights. I stopped analyzing the cars. The vehicle in front of the other cars was about to run me over.

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I am truly sorry that is short and that I got it out late. I was having a really hard time writing this and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **So I'll see you lovely people, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. The Present

**I am a terrible person. I can't believe it. OVER FOUR MONTHS. I'm sorry! School really isn't in my favor this year. But it still doesn't mean that I should completely slack off! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **So, thank you The Lunatic Author for reviewing the third chapter, and to answer your last sentence/question, maybe, maybe not. :D**

 **So without further ado. Enjoy!**

* * *

The car was coming fast, my eyes widened. At the last second, I quickly made an eighty pound hail stone (yes, I may have been skinny, but I was the strongest in my family) and chucked it at the car's hood, stopping it instantly. The driver cursed and opened his door. He ran in my direction, his face showed a lot of anger.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?! Son of a-" He then was electrocuted and collapsed instantly. Two other men had managed to shoot him with weird wires coming out of the victim's back. My eyes narrowed as they approached me. They looked at me intently, while I looked at them back, wondering if they were friends, or foes. The man on the left spoke to me. His voice was hoarse and his breath smelled of smoke and ash. Yes, I live in a burning world, but the man's breath almost made me want to vomit.

"Thank you ma'am for the assist. We've been chasing this man for a while. May I ask for your name?" He said, while bending down, looking straight into my eyes. I don't know why, but I felt threatened, harassed even. I made the mistake of putting my hand on the hilt of my knife.

The other officer looked at me.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We're not gonna hurt ya." He said. For some reason, I didn't trust him. Actually, I had a reason. Portal told me that, and her claim was broken. Was she the reason I was at this place? Am I even in the same world I was originally in?!

My grip tightened around my knife's hilt. One of the policeman actually tried to lay his hand on me, trying to see if I was alright. However, I took that as a threat. I slapped his hand off of me, grabbed my knife, and slashed it across his right arm, the arm he tried to place on me. Was I a little paranoid? Yes. Does it look like I care? **Heck no**. As they always say, better to be safe than sorry.

But… I was more "sorry" than "safe" a few seconds later.

The officer I slashed stood up immediately, and cursed while grabbing his bleeding arm. The other officer picked up a device and spoke some words, [that would immediately make my story an M rating], before turning it on and speaking into it. The only sentence, coming from the device, that made me believe they were definitely foes was this:

"Bring it into custody, we'll figure out what to do from there." The device said.

I started to make a run for my money from there.

I immediately created a dust devil and flew away, fear was starting to build up in me. I took a glance behind me and saw the officers run to their vehicles. They turned on and they drove at high speeds towards me. I turned my head forward and looked ahead. I saw lights that were becoming significantly brighter the closer I came to them.

" _A city…"_ I thought, accelerating in speed.

A few seconds later, after going as fast as I could, I found myself soaring on the streets. The lights were shining brightly in the nightlight. There were cars driving on both sides of me, and I saw a human child look at me through the window. Its mouth was agape, which almost made me crack a smile, until I heard the sounds of the police cars behind me. I quickly looked behind me and saw them chasing me, almost as fast as my dust devil was going (about eighty-two miles an hour, mind you). In my head, I was laughing at their faces, thinking that they couldn't catch me. On my face, however, I kept my look of fear visible, hopefully making them think that they had it in the bag.

That is, until I turned my head to look back at the road in front of me.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bridge of my nose collided with a stop light's horizontal pole. I had completely forgot that every time I go faster than the average dust devil, it gets taller and thicker. Anyways, in reality, my head should've been on the ground with my body a few blocks away, but I had the ability to tense my body up enough to not keep it from breaking apart. I will explain how I learned later, it isn't a very bright memory. The impact caused me to lose consciousness and I fell to the ground.

My last thought? "Crap."

* * *

 _Iblis' face towered over my younger self, roaring angrily. I cowered in fear and turned around to run, but there were needles and stalagmites where I was about to set foot. I screamed. I turned around to face Iblis, but a black hedgehog was there._

" _You poor thing… you're too young to go through all this trauma." He said in a calm, yet frightening, manner._

 _I turned around to run again, but I saw my three brothers' dead bodies. Impaled, burnt, boiled blood, and open, pale eyes, staring directly at me. Their voices echoed in my head._

" _Run."_

" _Get out of here."_

" _Leave us behind."_

" _Wake up."_

* * *

"Wake up!" Shouted a voice.

I opened my eyes to see a female police officer in front of me. She was a black fox, unlike her colleagues, who were human. She had grey, cat-like eyes and her tail was spotted with white dots. She had a pretty sharp set of fangs, and her ears were pointed. Her expression was unreadable, which could either be a good, or really bad thing. I tried to sit up but I realized I was restrained by my hands and feet. They were strapped with a rough black rope, and were strapped pretty tight. I attempted to slide my hands through them, but instead I gave myself a rope burn on my wrist.

"You're a get up and go person, aren't you?" The fox deadpanned, keeping her expression neutral. I snarled.

"That's how I'd like to be, but you're not letting me be released. Why is that?" I asked, keeping my voice clear.

The fox sighed, "You purposely cut one of my colleagues, and ran without any regard for people on the road. You caused three car crashes, five people were injured when you flew by, and you destroyed a stoplight by running into it. You're going to be in jail for a while. You will also have this on your personal record." She explained, with an evil glint in her eye. She then turned around to leave.

I stopped struggling against the ropes on my wrists and ankles, and looked up at her, confused.

"Personal record? What's that." I asked. The fox stopped and looked back at me.

"Come again?" She asked, picking at the end of her fangs.

"What's a personal record?" I asked again, agitation welling up inside my stomach.

She sighed, her ears were slouching a little, "A personal record is exactly how it sounds. Now please, don't ask stupid questions." She finished and walked out of the room and locked the door, leaving me alone.

I looked around my cell, and saw it had metal walls, a very small window, and the chair I was strapped in. The chair itself was cushioned with some type of fabric I had never seen, but the outside was some type of metal as well, and the ropes used to restrain me were leather.

" _This is fantastic…_ " I thought, with disappointment.

* * *

 **PLOT DEVELOPMENT. Well I really do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But with testing finished and the end of the year almost here, (woot woot!) I've finally been able to finish, plus I had a serious case of writers block, but I'm glad that's over. And then there was Fire Emblem that marched right through my door (Nishiki, Flannel, and Suzukaze are awesome!) But oh well. I was able to finish and now I will see you all in the next chapter! Have a wonderful rest of your day!**

 **EDIT: Forgot to mention that my friend/ the creator of Portal, started her side of the story. Go check it out even though it only had one chapter so far XD thanks!**

 **Pick a God and Pray!**


End file.
